


2 A.M Laundry Time

by zlwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, love live has taken over my life sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlwrites/pseuds/zlwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's laundry has piled up on him and it really can't be ignored at this point. Despite it being 2 in the morning it has to get done, but a sketchy laundry room and a half-naked stranger? Kenma really needed to plan his laundry days at better times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 A.M Laundry Time

**Author's Note:**

> I like reading AU's on tumblr and this one about meeting in a laundry room early in the morning was too cute to pass up  
> (Also forgive me I'm still writing the vampire AU but school/work take up too much time for me to write like 4000 words in one sitting...but one shots are do-able)

It’s not like Kenma particularly felt like doing laundry at 2 A.M but after his binge playing of Love Live he glanced over to the growing pile of clothes in the corner of his small dorm, and then he realized he had no clean clothes for his class tomorrow. He could’ve picked something from “the pile” but he didn’t feel like wearing wrinkled or dirty things and then be in public. Well off to the sketchy laundry room.

Being there at anytime was terrifying for Kenma but something about it being nighttime made it at least one hundred times worse. He carried his heavy basket in front of him like a makeshift shield, just in case. When he got there, the last thing he was expecting was to hear one of the washing machines running. Who else would be here this late? He was half-expecting some malevolent sprit had possessed the machine because that would be the only logical answer as to why it was on at 2 in the morning. What he saw was less worrisome, except the person in there was just sitting in a pair of basketball shorts shivering. He was sort of small to be a college student, and he had a mess of orange hair on his head. It’s not like it was possible to slip past the other person, but Kenma sure as hell tried…and failed.

“Uh…hi.” Spoke the shivering guy.

Not eager to start a conversation, he nodded in response.

“Doing laundry this late?” Kenma rolled his eyes. What else would he be doing, but then he realized no normal person did things like this in the dead of night.

“Yeah…clean clothes are kinda a priority.”

“I know right!” He smiled, and suddenly Kenma didn’t feel so bad about being there this late.

Kenma wanted to ask what had happened to this poor guy, but his mouth felt extremely dry.  
“I was at a dumb party and some drunk guy mistakes my jacket for the trashcan or whatever…and well.” He shrugged giving Kenma a clear picture of what happened next.

“Gross…that sucks.” A small giggle came from Kenma. He looked over to the orange haired shorty and noticed he had a cute pout on his face.

“It isn’t that funny…” He said before he began to chuckle. A moment later he was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Kenma was trying to measure the detergent correctly but it kept shaking in his hands from him laughing too. Whoever this kid was, he sure was making this experience less horrible.

“Like he got it everywhere too! I had to borrow my friend Tobio’s shorts because I would’ve been sitting in here practically naked. So that was my night. How’s yours been?” He managed to get out between chuckles.

“Pretty boring really. Just playing video games or browsing the internet…nothing exciting like that.” Kenma left out the part when he screamed profanity when he slipped up and missed getting a Full Combo by one note. 

“Oh cool! I play games sometimes but I’m terrible at them. What were you playing?” 

He was not really up to telling him about the rhythm game where you collect girls for your idol club, but noticing he had already put his clothes in the washer, and was stuck there until they dried…what could he lose? (Not like he was trying to impress this mystery boy or something).

“Ummm have you ever heard of…Love Live?” His face felt extremely warm suddenly. He noticed the guy made some weird squawking sound.

“Yeah I’ve heard of it! My friend Hitoka let me play it once and I really liked it…but she kinda freaked out when I failed a Live show and I ended up using like five of these really important things to keep going.”

“You mean Love gems?” 

“Yup.” He scratched the back of his head embarrassed over the whole ordeal.

“Geez were you playing on Expert or something?” Kenma use to struggle with them, but he’s gotten better, after many days of wanting to throw his phone against the wall.

“No, it was on Normal.” His matter of fact tone made Kenma stare open mouthed at him. He really was terrible at games. He was slightly curious how bad the guy was. Kenma’s phone was in his hands the next moment and he had pulled up the app and handed it over to the boy in the chair.

“ Ok you have to show me this because I do not believe this at all.” He picked the first song and placed the level on Normal. 

3 ½ minutes later Kenma saw how bad was “bad”. This guy couldn’t even get through the song Kenma had to stop him it was so awful. 

“Yeah I’m kinda bad at rhythm games.”

“No you’re not…you’re just completely awful at them.” He smirked. 

“He don’t be rude!” He said back with a huge grin on his face. He was really cute when he smiled like that, but Kenma kept that to himself.  
“Well how good are you then since I’m ‘completely awful’ at them?” He seemed genuinely interested now. Kenma picked probably the hardest song and put it on Expert. It was totally for the experience and not to show off. 

He was doing great until the person next to him kept making excited noises over his combos, his fluid tapping skills, and when his rare student bonuses kept flashing across the screen. It was distracting because it was freaking adorable. It was more distracting when he noticed how close he had gotten in order to see the screen. Kenma could practically feel him leaning against him. Hopefully the guy was too entertained by the game to notice his flushed face. When he was finished and his A rank showed up he let out a breath he was holding for some reason. 

“Wow you’re amazing at this! Do have like the world record for Love Live? There’s no way I’d ever be able to do that in like a million years!” 

His impressed comments kept flying out one after the other taking Kenma by surprise. He still had this much energy at around 2:30 in the morning? Kenma brushed the compliments off. He literally had 6 hearts left in his stamina bar and probably missed at least 10 notes, but an “A” is an “A”. A sudden loud beep brought him back to the room. His clothes were done washing. He got up to pull his things out and he noticed it was quiet in the room. The other machine had stopped as well. 

“Oh my stuff’s clean!” He sang and he hopped up to move them to a dryer. 

“Um…you can put them in here with my stuff. It’ll save money.” Why was asking someone to dry their clothes with yours suddenly a difficult task?

“You sure?”

“Yeah that’s ok.” 

A dark blue jacket along with a striped t-shirt and pair of blue jeans went in with the rest of Kenma’s clothes and he set the dryer to 40 minutes. Any other day this long of time would’ve been excruciatingly long to him, but it didn’t seem so bad with a fun guy full of energy to keep him company.

They were both laughing by the time the buzzer went off on the dryer Kenma almost missed it. He had spent the last 40 minutes trying to get this person to at least complete a show. He got through one on easy and even got a B on it. He wasn’t even frustrated it took him about twenty times to do it either. He enjoyed watching all of his cute expressions when he messed up but he really loved watching his brown eyes light up with he got three consecutive perfects. Despite it being half-past 3, he wasn’t eager to leave the laundry room or the literal ball of energy there with him.

“Awww they’re dry already? It feels like it’s only been a few minutes!” There was his tiny pout again.  
“Well you know time flies.”

“When you’re having fun?”

“No, when you’re watching someone fail live shows.” Kenma pointed out.

“Ha Ha, I got a B on one!” 

Kenma gathered his clothes in his basket and handed the other his clothes slowly. One important thing popped in his head. He had never asked the orange haired guy his name.  
“I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh yeah I almost forgot too! I’m Hinata Shouyou, and what’s yours? Or should I call you Love Live dude.” He giggled.

“You can call me that, but I prefer Kenma.” He looked down sort of self-conscious now that’d exchanged names. He really wanted to see Hinata again, his cheerful demeanor was too contagious not to. He took a breath and spoke but was surprised when he was cut off.

“So since I know you have a phone…I was wondering if I could have your number so we can hang out during the day or something.” Hinata was a little flustered when he asked, it was endearing. Kenma slowly told him his number and Hinata typed it in his phone. After he got the other’s number they left the laundry room. While walking back to his dorm he felt his pocket buzz and realized it was a text. He read it and smiled at the message followed by at least 6 emojis in it.

“ Im really glad that guy threw up on me cuz I got 2 meet u!!”

He’d have to give that laundry room more credit. Sure it was creepy, but he’d met someone really amazing there. When he got back to his dorm he noticed a blue and white striped shirt that was obviously not his. He pulled out his phone and smiled. He’d get to meet Hinata again really soon.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about kenhina (or motivate me to finish the other thing) at http://zari-luna.tumblr.com/


End file.
